bandorifandomcom-20200213-history
Imai Lisa
リサ |English Name = Lisa Imai |School = Haneoka Girls' High School |Year = Third Year Second Year (Season 1) |Class = 3-A 2-A (Season 1) |Height = 158 cm |Band = roselia |Position = Bassist |Instrument = ESP BTL Roselia Lisa |Gender = Female |Birthday = August 25 |Zodiac = Virgo (♍︎) |Blood Type = O |Likes = Chikuzenni Vinegary foods |Dislikes = Green smoothies |Hobbies = Knitting |Seiyuu = * * |Image Color = #DD2200 |Nickname = Lisachi (Hina) Lisa-nee (Ako)}} Imai Lisa is a third-year student at Haneoka Girls' High School and Roselia's bassist. She follows gyaru fashion, but keeps her interest in amigurumi secret, since it does not match her image. She is a proficient bassist, wowing the other Roselia members in her audition, and is good at baking cookies. She is best friends and next-door neighbors with Yukina, and has known her ever since they were little. Outside of the band, she is also friends with Moca, who is her coworker at her part-time job at the convenience store. Appearance Lisa has fair skin with curvy green eyes and long, wavy, soft brown hair with thin curled forelocks and long, thin bangs. She wears a part of hair up in a ponytail. She also wears a pair of pink earrings shaped like upside-down bunnies in both her spring and summer outfits. Her casual attire consists of neutral tones mixing with black to create a grown-up look. During winter she wears a loose, off-the-shoulder maroon shirt with a black top underneath, a white miniskirt and knee-high leather boots. She also has decorative chains around her waist and wears hoop earrings. During summer, Lisa wears a pink T-shirt which has the design of red heart with a tongue, completed with roses below and feathers and with the text "Love" above it. She also wears two bracelets on her left wrist, a brown wristwatch on her right wrist, a golden necklace and ripped short denim shorts. She is also always seen with lip gloss, regardless of the occasion. Prior to joining Roselia, Lisa used to own artificial nails, but removed them in order to devote herself to the bass. Personality Lisa is a friendly and lively girl who appears mature and calm. Despite her appearance, Lisa acts as the mediator in tense situations, and takes care of everyone well. It's because of her that Roselia is able to continue to stick together despite the contrasting members personalities and disagreements at times. She often chides the others if she feels necessary, bringing balance to the group. Lisa is very caring in nature, and is able to notice when a friend is troubled, usually being the first to try and help. She does her best to do what she can, sometimes to a fault, where she'll put her all into something regardless of her own feelings. Adding to her caring nature, she sometimes calls herself an "onee-san", but the other characters have also compared her to a mother at timesRinko x Lisa - Downtown: (Imai-san...)First-Rate Hospitality/Card Story. Despite her skills and proficiency as a bassist Lisa believes she is the least skilled member of Roselia, and can get quite sentimental at times as well. She easily cries when her friends, or especially Yukina, reaffirm just how much she is needed in the band or in general. Game Interactions A list of characters Lisa interacts with in the game (during Lives and in the dialogues at the end of every game). Videos Introduction= Trivia * ESP Guitars will release a real-life version of Lisa's bass, , alongside Sayo's guitar and other Bandori merchandise relating to Roselia.http://espguitars.co.jp/roselia/http://bang-dream.com/news/espxroselia/ * She refers to all of the other girls with their first names, but uses the "-san" honorific for adults like Marina and the Player Character. * She is part of the dance club together with Ako. * Lisa in a light form embodies the image of gyaru, a Japanese predominantly female subculture that revolves around a carefree, bright life and a deliberate confrontation with the Japanese traditional view of ideal femininity. Thus, it creates a good contrast between her and her best friend Yukina, who personifies the more traditional Yamato Nadeshiko. ** This is especially evident in her cards, depicting Lisa as being comfortable with showing off her attractiveness. * Lisa is the only member of Roselia that interacts with members from all other bands during the Lives (and in the dialogues at the end of every game). * She dislikes insects. * As an addition to her charismatic personality, she is quite good at selling tickets. * Lisa was revealed to have a younger brotherDo It Ourselves!!/Event Story; however, after the intense backlash that happened due to the reveal, Craftegg released an apology confessing that it was a mistake made by one of their writers. After this they promised to fix and patch both the event story and card stories of the event by removing all mentions of him. *In the Re:Zero collaboration, her character design is based on Felt. References Navigation ru:Имаи Лиса Category:Characters Category:Roselia